


together

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Pre-Canon, Virginity, amazing how they can do that amirite, yeah basically they just cuddle and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: In which Bobbi and Hunter discuss the time they lost their virginity, and the future of their relationship.





	together

There have been quite a few times in Bobbi’s life where she wished that she wasn’t so damn curious.

Like, for example, right now.

She’s laying in bed with her sort-of boyfriend, and the few inches between them feels like a few miles, because he’s just _staring_ at her.

“Does it matter?” Hunter asks eventually.

“No, of course not,” Bobbi says, furrowing her brow. “I just, you know…” Actually, she’s not entirely sure why she asked beyond just wanting to know. They hadn’t even had the whole STD talk yet, since they were using condoms, so maybe asking about when he had lost his virginity had been a bit premature. Besides, virginity is a stupid concept in the first place.

“Is this your roundabout way of saying I’m bad in bed?” Hunter flips over onto his stomach, peering over at her with a slightly wounded look in his eyes.

“What? Oh, God, no!” Bobbi laughs. “Baby, you are good. Great, even.” She smiles, leaning over to peck Hunter’s lips. He relaxes a little, and Bobbi wonders how much time she’s going to have to spend assuring him that he’s not a bad lay.

“...So were you trying to tell me it was _your_ first time?” Hunter tries again, face morphing into abject horror at the idea.

Bobbi slaps her hand against her face. “ _No_ , Hunter. I just was curious.”

“Promise?” He asks.

“Promise.”

They lapse into silence again.

“I was fourteen.” Hunter turns onto his side, propping his head up on an elbow. “Don’t really remember much other than that I thought she was pretty.” He shrugs. “You?”

“Sixteen,” Bobbi answers, turning on her side as well. “My boyfriend at the time wanted to, and I didn’t have a reason we couldn’t, so.” She wrinkles her nose. “He did not last very long.”

“Such fond memories,” Hunter says with a forlorn sigh.

“Do you ever wish that you’d done it differently?” Bobbi surprises herself with the question. It’s not just a question of facts anymore; it’s an emotional probe that could easily explode.

“What, you mean with someone I loved or something?” Bobbi nods at the question. Hunter sighs again, looking away from her. “If I waited that long, then I’d still be a virgin, babe.” Bobbi frowns. “Love doesn’t come easily for me.” Hunter whispers, still keeping his eyes anywhere but on her. “Not like it does to you.”

Bobbi scoffs at that. “Love isn’t easy for me, either.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Hunter’s gaze finally lands on her again. “It’s why you have all those walls. If you didn’t, then you’d just love everyone.”

She’s not sure she agrees with that, so Bobbi just shrugs, searching desperately for another topic of conversation. “If this were a movie, now would be the part where we admitted that we loved each other,” she blurts out.

“Yeah?” Hunter asks, easygoing smile spreading on his face again. “Guess it’s a good thing this isn’t a movie, then.”

“I’m glad it’s not,” Bobbi says. “Movies always end.”

“They do,” he agrees unnecessarily.

Bobbi gathers her courage for a long time, still focused on Hunter. He seems to sense that she’s preparing to say something, because he doesn’t speak, and doesn’t look away.

“I don’t love you.” Her voice is so quiet it’s barely audible. “But I could, one day.”

His expression softens. “Me too.”

“All you have to say is ‘me too’?” Bobbi snorts, breaking the moment before they can do something stupid and emotional. “I confess that I want to love you and you just - _ditto_ me!?”

Hunter laughs at her. “What do you want me to say? Sorry, Bob, I don’t actually think this is going anywhere?”

Bobbi scrunches her face, shaking her head.

“We’re going somewhere, Bobbi.” Hunter closes the space between them, slinging an arm carelessly across her waist, like it’s the easiest thing in the world to hold her. “I’m not sure where, but that’s okay, right?”

She leans in to kiss him, reveling in the softness of his lips and the tenderness of the moment. “Yeah, it’s okay,” she whispers when she pulls away.

Together, they are going somewhere - and that is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot fluffier than I expected/intended, but I am weak... Sorry. 
> 
> As always, my [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com/) is available for prompts and screaming. :)


End file.
